Regret In Prison
by Atlaxxxx
Summary: Blue eyes met green. "We shall be invincible." This was the place of nightmares. "You weren't supposed to die!" One weak arm lifted toward the bars of his cell. "I'm sorry." He grasped the rock firmly and raised it to his neck. "I know."


_"We can rule the world together. We can make it a wonderful place; take our rightful places and stop cowering behind spells and enchantments."  
><em>

_Sparkling blue eyes lifted to meet intense green.  
><em>

_"Yes. Together we shall be great. Together we shall be invincible."  
><em>

-RIP- 

Onyx clouds stormed overhead and lightning shot down, punishing the earth. Waves crashed against blackened stone, spurred on by the howling wind and stinging rain. 

On a secluded island in the middle of the raging sea stood a tower of a building; dark, dreary, and haunted by the screams and terrified whimpers of it's inhabitants. Cold, dark stone and miniscule barred windows surrounded the people inside of it's unyeilding walls. 

Through the gates and inside steel doors lie hundreds of law breakers, killers, and all manner of dark and dangerous people and beasts. Screaming, sobbing and sometimes dreadful silence echoed off of the walls and down the corridors, shattering any piece of mind that had been previously left intact. 

No happiness was left in this god forsaken place. No sanity remained. Fear and misery dripped from the ceilings and clung to the floors, perfectly content to stay. Horrid memories and shameful pasts planted themselves in the forefront of all memories. No comfort, no pity, no sympathy was given to those locked within the cells. 

This was the place of nightmares. 

-RIP- 

_A handsome auburn haired young man was bent over a mahogony desk, writing furiously in neat, slanted writing. The picture of concentration, with his brow furrowed and eyes flashing copper in the candlelight.  
><em>

_The young man finished his letter, folded it and walked to the window where a sharp beaked, tawny owl was waiting. A moment later, the bird was off with a letter clutched in it's talons.  
><em>

_A blonde boy lay in bed, arms crossed behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. A sharp tap on his window caused his eyes to swivel to the source of the noise. It was an owl. After letting the owl in, he opened the letter and read.  
><em>

_Eyebrows furrowed, his eyes scanned the parchment quickly and a smile formed on his lips as he caressed the letter softly. He refolded the letter and put it in the top drawer of his desk, before moving to his bed to sleep._

-RIP- 

In one damp cell sat a quiet man; one of the few. Looking at his face, one could tell that he used to be handsome with an angular jaw, slightly pouting lips, sharpened features, and catching forest green eyes. 

Those lips used to be red and always parting in a smile, revealing the shining teeth behind them. Those lips used to tingle with soft caresses.

Now they suffer in a permanent frown. 

Those features used to brighten in happiness and crunch in concentration. 

Now they sit, unmoving, unyeilding. Like aged stone. 

Those eyes used to shine with joy and excitement. They used to be firm and resolute; terrifying and stunning. 

Now they held only darkness. Darkness and shame and pain. 

Now those eyes held only tears. 

-RIP-

_Two boys sat side by side, staring out at rippling water. The shade of a large willow tree protected them from the suns rays.  
><em>

_"We shall teach them their place. Permanently," said the blonde boy firmly, nodding once.  
><em>

_Blue eyes looked at him, seeking. "How? There are so many of them and only two of us. Is it possible?"  
><em>

_"You doubt me? You doubt us?"  
><em>

_"No, of course not," scoffed the blue eyed, auburn haired boy. "I'm only saying. How are we expected to conquer so many of them?"  
><em>

_The other young man laughed. "We are much more powerful than they are." The auburn haired boy opened his mouth to interrupt, but the blonde started talking again. "And we will collect followers. There are plenty of others that also believe that muggles need to be taught their proper place. We will have no worries about support. We won't be going it alone. I promise."  
><em>

_The auburn haired boy stared for a moment before sighing.  
><em>

_"Do you still have doubts?"  
><em>

_The boy shook his head, causing his long auburn hair to dance around his face, highlighting his beauty and drawing attention to his eyes.  
><em>

_"You lie," claimed the blonde boy. He then smiled slightly. "There is no reason to worry. You will see that eventually. In the mean time, just remember what they did to your sister."  
><em>

_The blonde boy then leaned over and softly kissed the other boy.  
><em>

_It was sweet and lasted only a moment before the smiling blonde got up and walked away, his movements being followed by the shocked blue eyes still sitting on the shore. _

-RIP- 

A piece of parchment sat on the cold stone floor, splotches of water scattered randomly around it as the droplets slowly came down from the ceiling, mixing with salt water that fell from another source.

A dirty, old, gnarled hand touched the parchment gently, shaking as the owner of it read and re-read the article on the front page. 

_Hogwarts Attacked! Headmaster Found Dead!  
><span>_

_Yesterday evening pandamonium broke out at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when the body of Hogwarts_

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, fell from the astronomy tower, his body landing sickly on the stones below. There is_

_currently a debate on whether or not the fall was accidental or intentional, whether it be that he was pushed or that he jumped.  
><em>

_No one was able to bare witness to this event as at the same time this happened, Death Eaters stormed the castle, harming _

_children and teachers alike. We are not yet sure how the Death Eaters managed to get into the castle so the wards around the_

_ground are currently being checked and re-checked, as well as added to, to ensure that something like this doesn't happen again...  
><em>

A sob escaped the man reading the article, the sound of it lost in the screams of his neighbors. The article was lifted and crushed to the man's chest as he curled in on himself. One weak arm lifted towards the bars of his cell, seeking comfort from someone who was not there. Someone who would never be there again.

-RIP-

_Auburn hair fanned out behind a tall boy - almost man - as he descended the stairs to get a drink for him and his guest.  
><em>

_A smile played and a blush lingered on his cheeks as he recalled what he and his 'guest' had just been doing. He laughed a little, still high from the experience.  
><em>

_As he reached the bottom of the stairs he turned to head toward the kitchen, but was stopped as his waist was grabbed in a crushing hug.  
><em>

_"Hello, Albus," said the young girl, smiling happily up at him.  
><em>

_He smiled back, somewhat distracted, still thinking of the other boy upstairs. "Hello, Ariana."  
><em>

_"Do you want to see my dance? I just made it up!" The young girl's eyes glittered as she spoke, showing love for her older brother.  
><em>

_"Not right now, Ariana, I'm busy. Maybe later," muttered Albus as he patted her head and walked past her.  
><em>

_She followed him. "But you _always_ say that. It's always maybe later. Why not now?"  
><em>

_"I told you, I'm busy." He filled two glasses with a red liquid and picked them up before starting to head back upstairs.  
><em>

_The little girl frowned, her eyes filling with tears as she shouted, "You are always too busy for me!" Then she turned and ran out of the room, in search of comfort from her other brother._

_Albus sighed and shook his head thinking, 'She's just a child yet. She won't understand until she's older.'  
><em>

_As he walked back into his bedroom he kicked the door shut behind him and set the glasses on his desk.  
><em>

_"What took you so long?" asked the blonde boy that was lying on his bed, covered only by a thin sheet and looking completely delectable.  
><em>

_Albus studied him for a moment and then smiled.  
><em>

_"Nothing worth mentioning."_

-RIP-

The man laughed. And then he laughed again. And then he kept on laughing. 

Some of the prisoners that were still partially sane felt a chill go up their spine as they heard the distant cackles. 

The man laughed hysterically for about five minutes before his chuckles started changing and sobs began rattling his ribs. 

"You bastard!" screamed the man. "You good-for-nothing son-of-a-bitch! How could you!? You weren't supposed to die!"

The man's frail body shook with cries and whines that mimicked the other prisoners. 

His voice came out in a broken whisper. 

"You weren't supposed to leave me."

-RIP-

_Blue eyes shined with tears as he stared blankly at a wall, an expression of misery on his face.  
><em>

_'It's all my fault,' he thought to himself. 'This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so stupid.'  
><em>

_Forest green eyes watched the other boy intently as he made his way slowly toward him. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder but it was shrugged off. He let it drop.  
><em>

_"You need to leave," the auburn haired boy's voice was devoid of all emotion.  
><em>

_"Albus-" the blonde started, but he was swiftly cut off.  
><em>

_"I said you need to leave." His voice was cold now; frozen stiffer than ice. Blue eyes flashed as the tall boy stood up and faced the other. "If it wasn't for you and your stupid plans this wouldn't have happened! If it wasn't for you Ariana would still be alive!" The boy knew it was a lie, even as he said it, but that didn't mean he was about to take it back.  
><em>

_"You blame me?" demanded the blonde boy. "In case you have forgotten, we worked on those plans together! It wasn't just me! How dare you try to blame your sister's death on me!"  
><em>

_"Get out!" The auburn haired boy seemed to lose whatever energy he had and he fell into a chair with a thud. "Just get out."  
><em>

_Forest green eyes flashed in anger and betrayal before he turned around, stormed to the front door, opened it, and shut it with a slam._

-RIP-

Hours later the man lay on the floor, still curled in on himself and still clutching the newspaper, tear tracks staining his cheeks. 

His heart was broken, his hope was gone and his happiness had vanished all in just those few moments it took him to read that article. 

The only light of his life was gone. 

What was a man to do? 

He moved his eyes from the dark stone wall to look around his cell and landed on a rock. It wasn't long. Only about two and a half, maybe three inches. What mattered, though, was the edge of it. 

The edge of the rock was jagged and sharp. 

It was perfect. 

-RIP- 

_Bodies were hitting the ground left and right. Blood was flying through the air, coating everyone in it's crimson glory. Screams and yells signified another deadly curse hitting it's target. Different colored lights flashed in the sunset and wands waved through the air.  
><em>

_Auburn hair now stained with specks of grey became crimson and steel in the sunset's rays as intense blue eyes focused on the battle before them, seeking, seeking...there!  
><em>

_They settled on a man in the center of the battle who was throwing curses left and right and dodging strange colored hexes. His shaggy blonde hair flipped around him as he spun and dove out of the way of an oncoming spell. His face was lined in concentration.  
><em>

_The auburn haired man made his way toward him, ignoring everyone else unless he had to block a spell, though even then his eyes remained fixed on that blonde haired man in the battle.  
><em>

_Once he was within hearing distance he called to the other man.  
><em>

_"Gellert!"  
><em>

_The battle seemed to pause. People stopped mid-spell to see what was going to happen._

_The blonde stopped and slowly turned toward the other man.  
><em>

_Forest green met blue and the two men just stared at each other for a few moments, familiarizing themselves with the others features once again and noticing the new ones. Finally one of them spoke.  
><em>

_"You don't have to do this Gellert," pleaded the auburn haired man quietly. His eyes begged the other to understand.  
><em>

_Forest green eyes dulled somewhat in sadness. "Yes, I do Albus."  
><em>

_"Please," he tried once more.  
><em>

_"No. I must do this."  
><em>

_"Then you leave me no choice," said Albus sadly.  
><em>

_And the battle raged on._

-RIP-

The man slowly lifted his body off of the floor and carefully crawled his way to the other side of his cell toward the rock. 

His body held no more strength and it was only pure determination that got him to his destination. 

His arms gave out on him just as he reached the rock and he fell to the ground once more, gasping for breath, only this time he didn't plan on getting up again. 

He grasped the rock firmly in his hand and raised it to his neck. 

-RIP- 

_Sitting in his cell, Gellert Grindlewald looked nothing like he had before. His golden blonde hair that used to shine in anything from candlelight to sunlight was now a dull, flat yellowish brown, streaked with silver and his forest green eyes that used to sparkle when he laughed now seemed permanently dark and emotionless. His teeth that used to be a brilliant shining white were now an ugly yellow. His skin had more wrinkles, showing that his life had not been easy and his bones were beginning to stick out of his skin, leaving him somewhat scrawny and unattractive.  
><em>

_Blue eyes studied him sadly through the bars.  
><em>

_"It didn't have to be this way," murmered the man in brightly colored robes.  
><em>

_The man in the cell didn't so much as flinch. "You betrayed me."  
><em>

_Albus sighed. "If that is how you see it, then I cannot prove you wrong."  
><em>

_"You picked them over me; the ones that harmed your sister. By doing that you insulted me, you insulted you sister's memory, you insulted everything we stood for."  
><em>

_"What we stood for was wrong. I realize that now."  
><em>

_The man in the cell finally showed some emotion. "No! You don't honestly believe that, do you? You hated me because you blamed me for Ariana's death and so you made yourself hate everything I was and everything I stood for! You believe that we are above muggles as much as I do."  
><em>

_Albus looked at him seriously. "You're wrong."  
><em>

_Gellert shook his head, annoyed. "Why am I even bothering? You haven't listened to me since that day. I won't waste my time anymore." He looked up at his old lover. "Just leave. Go. I don't want you here."  
><em>

_Albus left._

-RIP- 

Light blinded the blonde man's eyes, making him raise a hand to shield them. When the light faded a bit, he moved his hand and studied his surroundings. 

He had been here before. A long, long time ago. 

He looked out at the gently rippling water and allowed a small smile to grace his lips for the first time in years. The sun warmed his skin and the breeze off of the water chilled him perfectly. 

He felt lighter than he had in a very long while. 

The sound of approaching feet came from behind him. He spun around, wanting to know who was disturbing his moment of peace only to freeze. 

In the shade of a large willow tree, one that he recognized, was a man that he recognized even more. Twinkling blue eyes stared into forest green, though the face remained impassive. 

Gellert swallowed roughly and then opened his mouth to speak. 

"Albus. I'm sorry." 

Albus' face remained impassive and emotionless. Gellert slowly made his way toward the other man and, when he got close enough, he took him gently into his arms. 

Looking deep into the beautiful blue eyes that he had longed to see he murmered, "I swear to you. I am sorry." 

And finally emotion leaked through the mask. Albus' eyes crinkled in a smile as he grinned a grin that made Gellert's heart swell to twice it's normal size. 

"I know," whispered the blue eyed man. "I know." 

And then their lips met in a gentle kiss.


End file.
